The Legend of Zelda The Highness Of The Trees
by SoranoChin
Summary: Here Link go again, having the world on his shoulders. But this time, he've had a memory loss and get in much trouble whit Unnko, a animal-like girl that knows everything abut Link that he doesn't. And what's whit her mysterous necklace? Read and see..


I woke up laying on the ground. It was outside, cause I felt the sun on my face and the grass wiping my face as a light wind passed by. I had no idea where I where, and tried to remember what happened before I passed out, but couldn't remember a thing. I didn't ever remember who I was!

Confused I opened my eyes in hope to find something that would make me remember, but all I saw was a clear blue sky without one single cloud. When I sat up, I recognised I was in the middle of a forest. On my left, fifteen meters away, there was a lake. I stood up and walked up to the lake. When I looked down in the clear water, I saw my reflection. The man I saw where me, I knew it, but it felt like watching a stranger. Blonde hair, blue eyes, green clothes and weapons, the face didn't tell me anything.

While watching the reflection, I started thinking abut how to get out of the forest. I didn't know how long way it was to the closest village, or in which direction it was. But by the lake it was a small stream that continued into the threes. If I followed it, I would surely find some kind of life form, so I decided to do so after finishing wondering abut my memory loss.

On the whole way, I always heard something from inside the forest. Birds, insects and other animals always made some noise. The threes where pretty close to each other now, and just some small sunlight pushed through the branches. The forest felt so nostalgic it almost made me break of a longing feeling without knowing what I longed for. It really irritated me, so I tried to push the feelings aside and think abut what to do next, cause my situation didn't look good at all.

After walking for a long time, it didn't take long to recognise when things got odd. Suddenly it was deadly silent in the forest. Not even the stream made a sound. I stopped walking and looked around. I didn't see anything living around, but then I lifted my gaze to the treetops.

On a branch, almost all hidden in leafs, a girl watched me. Her eyes had a yellow colour that made her look animal-like and she had red paint in her face. Her hair where brown and matted in a ponytail. She watched me, constantly, without moving. Her yellows eyes seemed to sink inside my brain and into my soul. She saw everything, not even a single spot of me where hidden for the yellow light. I couldn't escape, she would catch up whit me. I couldn't hide, she would find me. I felt very uncomfortable, and stepped back.

"You" she said. "You saw me." Her voice sounded very straight forward and belonged to a teenager.

"What do you want from me?" I asked and straightened my back.

"You don't know who you are." She said whit a tiny, animal-like smile on her face.

"How did you know?"

"I watched you." She said as her smile got bigger, giving her a crazy look. "I saw you, everything. I know all your thoughts, all your emotions and all your memories. I know who you are, where you where born and what you've done whit your life as well as I know that you woke up some while ago without knowing any of it. That's my ability."

Now I couldn't just let her be, cause she knew who I where, or at least said she knew.

"Then, will you tell me?" I asked, without showing how much I actually wanted her to tell me.

"If you want to know, I will." She said and stopped smiling, like her fun-time was over. " But then you'll have to help me. If you help me, I'll teach you something abut yourself."

"That sounds good." I said. "What do you want me to do?"

"There is a boy." She said and completely stopped smiling. "His name is Kaun, and he stole something that's precious to me. I want you to find him and take it back."

"What is it he stole?" I asked. "Why did he take something from you?"

"It's a necklace." She said. "I found it in a lake three years ago. He says that it's his, and that he dropped it there many years ago, but I watched him and knew from the beginning that it was a lie and he just wanted to sell it to get money to his dad."

"Okay." I said. "I'll take that necklace back to you. But where can I find Kaun?"

"Keep on following this stream until you're out of the forest. Then, go in the same direction as the sun goes down. After a while you'll find a ruin of a temple, and there you'll find a silvery sparrow. If you ask that sparrow where to find Kaun, he'll tell you and follow you to him."

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, a little alarmed abut how she could say all that so straight out.

"I can't go out of the forest." She said like it was obvious. "The energy of the threes and the plants are my life-energy. If I leave them, I'll die soon enough. I can't go after Kaun myself, so I need someone to help me. Is that reason enough?"

"Okay, I'll trust you." I said. "But how can I trust the sparrow?"

"The sparrow is my friend." She said. "I sent him to go after Kaun, but he couldn't follow Kaun longer than to that temple by special reasons, he needs..."  
>"A human?"<p>

"Yeah." She said. "Let's say so."

"What if it is a trap? Maybe the place that boy is going to is dangerous and I'll die chasing him?"

"I'm starting to get tired of this." She cried, and I flinched of her sudden change of personality. "I don't like games, 'kay? I just want my damn necklaces back! Will you get it for me or not? I'm not lying, and you'll come back safe and return it to me! Then I'll give you your name. If you so badly want to play games, there's the rules! Go and come back whit my necklace or just go and never return!"

The girl jumped off to another branch and where soon away from my sight. I stood there for a while, then continued walking alongside whit the stream. The birds started singing a little by little again, and it was like nothing ever happened. But it did, and that mysterious girl knew my name. And I wanted to know it to.

I decided to trust her and go to meet that silvery sparrow.

When I arrived at the ruins, the sun was close on hiding beneath the mountains. The sky where coloured in red, orange and yellow, but above my head it was dark blue and some stars shining. The moon where big and almost full, but there where still a tiny spot that wasn't shown.

The sundown really made the ruins look dramatic and like.. still alive. Though the roof, upper walls and furniture where gone or awfully broken. The door where also gone, so I just entered through a hole in the wall I guessed was where the door had been. The place where full of plants lingering around the walls and the grass where up to my heels. I couldn't really imagine what the place where a long time ago, but it seemed like some important building. I intered inte inner room, the biggest, and then, I recognised the silvery bird. It where sitting on a big rock watching me whit a absent look on it's face.

"Do you know where to find Kaun?" I asked the bird that wiggled on it's head over and over.

"Have Unnko sent you here?" The bird asked back.

"You mean the mad animal-looking girl? In that case, yes. She told me you knew where Kaun is."

"I do know." The bird said. "He's underground right now."

"Underground? How did he get there?"

"He fell while trying to get rid of me" The bird said. "Through the hole behind this floor."

I looked down on my feet, wondering what the bird meant. Then I looked up on him again and he did something that sounded like a sight.

"If you try to hurt this building, the floor will move underneath your feet and send you underground. That's what the boy did when he took up a stone from the wall to throw at me."

"So you seriously mean that I'll let myself fall through the floor, land somewhere far underground all alone, search for a boy I don't know, take the necklace from him and in some way take me out of there afterwards?"

"Not really like that." He said. "I'll follow you down there to be sure you don't die or get stuck."

"So... you'll take me out of there afterwards?"

"Yes. If I know the name of a place I can use magic to teleport there, if you touch me while I teleport you'll follow."

"Okay." I nodded. "Then I'll trust you."

I took some steps forward and kicked the wall once. Nothing happened. I took some steps back again and kicked the wall whit all I got, and a small crack appeared..

What happened afterwards is hard to explain. It felt like the whole world started shacking, through I knew it only where the stones the floor where made of that started to move. And suddenly, followed by a smashing noise, all the stones blew aside and joined the wall. Underneath me, a big, black hole appeared..

And I started falling.


End file.
